In the snow
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: [Drabble] –Quiero que concedas mi deseo… Para que puedas sonreír en el futuro… –Empezó a mover sus manos, poniéndolas en las dos mejillas frías de Miharu. La expresión del pelinegro menor, era una mezcla de tristeza, no había palabras. / [Basado en el capítulo 50 del manga.][Advertencia:Contiene Spoilers]


Bueno, esto es solo una adaptación del capítulo 50 del manga… Así que… No hay mucho que pueda decir :v

Espero que les guste (? Más cosas en las notas finales c:  
><span><strong>.<br>.**

**Nabari no Ou no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kamatani Yuhki.**

**.  
>.<strong>

**Advertencia: **Contiene Spoilers del manga.

**La nieve  
><strong>_Hagamos cuenta que nunca existe._

Era blanco.

Todo era blanco. La nieve cubría todo.

Apenas podía moverme y respirar, tenía frío. No tengo fuerzas.

–Yoite.

Escuchaba una voz llamándome.

–Yoite. –Reconocí su voz al instante.

–Yoite. –Me dijo, a punto de gritar. Veía un poco borroso, pero me alegra ver sus intenciones de mantenerme despierto.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

* * *

><p>– ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! –Grito, desesperado abriendo sus brazos para agarrar a Yoite, asustado, de que desaparezca antes. – ¡VIVE! ¡PODRIAMOS VIVIR JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE, YOITE! –Siguió, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar. Estaba herido, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que Yoite, Yoite, Yoite, <em>podría desaparecer mientras no miro. <em>– ¡USARÉ EL SHINRABANSHO!

_"No podía, no podía renunciar a Yoite" _–Pensó.

Yoite cerró sus ojos lentamente, y luegos de unos segundos los abrió.

–Aunque sea un ninja del mundo Nabari… –Pronunció débilmente; para después completar su frase. –He matado a tanta gente… Es por eso que…

– ¡ENTONCES CAMBIARÉ ESO TAMBIÉN! –Siguió insistiendo, gritando desesperado.

–Pero tú… No deseas eso, ¿No? Aunque lo pienses, no lo deseas. Porque eres amable, Miharu. –Habló dulcemente, empezando a acariciar su mejilla. Aunque tenga un guante, era cálido. –Moriré pronto, pero, tú debes vivir. –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente con los esfuerzos de seguir hablando. Ante tal acción, un suave color carmín recorrió las mejillas de Miharu.

–Gracias Miharu. –Empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo el suave tacto de los brazos de Miharu, sintiendo como esté lo empezaba a abrazar. –Por estar a mi lado y no pedirme nada a cambio.

En medio de la nieve, los dos estaban abrazados, acurrucados, sintiendo ese contacto que les hacía sentir una calidez indescriptible.

–Por mirarme aunque no había razón para hacerlo. Por nunca… Soltar mi mano. –Es cierto, él, Miharu, en medio de la oscuridad, del agua, su mano siempre estuvo agarrada por él. Miharu, lo prácticamente lo salvo.

–Estoy feliz… Con el solo hecho de que estés pensando en mi…

Diciendo esa dulce frase, formó una sonrisa realmente grande, esforzándose para respirar, inspirando el aire frío. Ante eso, Miharu abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

–Nuestra promesa… Podemos cumplirla…

_–Te haré el Rey de Nabari. –Insistió Yoite agarrando sus brazos._

–Te borraré. ¡Así que no mueras aún!

–Quiero que concedas mi deseo… Para que puedas sonreír en el futuro… –Empezó a mover sus manos, poniéndolas en las dos mejillas frías de Miharu. La expresión del pelinegro menor, era una mezcla de tristeza, no había palabras.

Empezó a nevar más fuerte que antes, poniendo todo en blanco. Se sentaron uno a lado del otro abrazándose con la bufanda que Hanabusa les había regalado y tejido ella misma. Durante unos minutos de silencio, Yoite habló.

–Miharu. –Llamó alzando apenas su cabeza, mirándole la cara. –Tus okonomiyaki… Me hacían feliz… –Pronunció apenas. Casi como un dulce susurro para los oídos de Miharu.

–Qué bueno… Los volveré a hacer. –Contestó correspondiendo la sonrisa de su querido Yoite.

–Si…

–Hazlos…

Lentamente, empezó a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de Miharu. De su abrazo.

Miharu, quien lo había aceptado tal y como era sin pedir nada a cambio.

Cumplió su deseo; el cumplió su promesa.

Yoite desapareció.

_Yoite no existe._

_Yoite se borró._

**Fin.**

Como dije antes, basado en el capítlo 50 del manga ;v; Según me dijeron, el final de anime es completamente diferente c'': Algún día lo veré xDD

Después, haré una pequeña viñeta basada en el capítulo 72.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo y recordando está parte ;w;

**¡Miharu/Yoite (Miharu x Yoite) forevah! ;v;**

Nos leemos luego cc:

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
